The fox-kid chronicles
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: What if Naruto was born at an earlier time? And what if he also had a younger brother and sister? Story centers around Shiroshin, the younger brother of Naruto. Crappy summary, so just read it.(Brains kind of dead right now, sorry) AU with a FEM.Kurama (Kyuubi for you Japanese namers), OCxFEM.Kurama, and scattered NarutoxAnko, and just for the helluvit, minor SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

The fox kid chronicles

Disclaimer: *mumble* *mumble* I don't own anything from Naruto. I do own the OCs Shiroshin and Kasumi, and I also own my interpretation of Female Kurama (Nine-tails, or Kyuubi). THERE I SAID IT!

**Chapter 1**

"Shiro!" My younger sister, Kasumi said as she knocked my door open.

"What Sumi?" I asked, looking up from my book at my little sister, her shoulder length red hair bouncing around since she couldn't sit still.

"Can you take me to go get some ramen please? Mom and Dad said it was okay." Kasumi asked sweetly, trying to work her little ten-year old charms on me, although they never do.

"We really need to fix your taste in food sis." I groaned, "But yeah, okay." I relented as I adjusted my newly acquired ninja head-band.

"Yay! Thanks Shiro!" Sumi squealed as she ran out to get some of her stuff. I shook my head and started strapping on my sandals.

"Well, nice to see Sumi's as perky as ever." An awfully sweet voice said from the opposite wall.

"And here I thought you were sleeping Kura." I chuckled, looking over at the now manifested Kurama, or, as she is more commonly known, Kyuubi, the nine-tailed "demon" fox. Although she didn't look like an actual fox. Kurama, or as I like to say, Kura, typically took the form of a girl about my age. And saying she was cute would be a serious understatement, for she was well above that level. Kura wore a red shirt, black shorts, a jacket that was a black replica of the one I always wore, and the typical ninja sandals, and she had dark red hair that reached down to her back, and at the top it poked up like fox ears. Also, ever since I'd become a genin Kura had taken to wearing a Leaf head-band like me, but the cloth part was red instead of black like mine, that and she wore it around her neck instead of on her head.

"Well, I was, but Sumi kind of woke me up, that, and I was getting bored." Kura said as she plopped down next to me, the bangles on her wrist that represented the seal that kept her chakra inside me and under control jingling.

"Heh, you know, you still never took up those cooking lessons my mom offered you." I chuckled.

"Oh, so now you're trying to get me to stay put huh?" Kura asked, pouting a little.

"I'm just saying. That, and if anyone ever saw you with me in public, I'm pretty sure about every girl in my oh-so-hated fan club would go insane with jealousy." I said as I threw on my jacket.

"Oh, and how I would love to see that." Kura mused, rolling over onto her back and laughing.

"And why is that?" I asked, sticking my face over hers.

"Because then I wouldn't have to watch you get, what's the word? Oh yeah, _glomped_, all the time. And then I'd finally have you to myself." Kura mused, an almost dreamy tone in her voice as her red eyes bore into my hazel ones.

"You'd still have to share me with my mom and Sumi." I said, a small smile edging across my face.

"They're your family, so they don't count." Kura said as she rolled over so she could look me straight in the eyes without being upside down, placing her chin on her left hand, "But anyway, try and stay clear of any fan-girls tonight, kay? I don't want to have to fix anything up." She said as she got up.

"That's gonna be pretty hard." I said as I walked out of my room, Kura following me down the stairs.

"Still, try not to." Kura said.

"SHIRO! What's taking you so long!?" Sumi yelled as she poked her head around the corner, "Oh! Hi Kura!" Sumi said when she saw Kura, dashing up the stairs and giving her fellow red-head a hug.

"Hey Sumi, what ya up too?" Kura asked as she returned Sumi's hug.

"Nothing, just waiting for this slowpoke!" Sumi laughed as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Oh, you evil boy you, making such a sweet girl wait!" Kura teased

"Shut it." I laughed as I shoved Kura playfully.

"What are you three doing up there?" My mom asked from the living room.

"Nothing!" All three of us said at once as we went down the last step.

"Well, be safe tonight you two. Kura, how about those cooking lessons I promised?" My mom, Kushina Uzumaki, who was by far one of the prettiest women I knew, offered Kura.

"Alright." Kura said, giving me a look that simply stated she didn't want me to go. I shrugged as Sumi dragged me out the door. Someone had to keep the hyperactive ten-year old in line, on account of the fact our older brother, Naruto, was still traveling with our fathers old teacher Jiraiya, or as me and Naruto call him, Pervy Sage.

**At Ichiraku Ramen**

Sumi and I sat down at our usual spots at the ramen stall.

"So, let me guess Miss Uzumaki, your usual?" The cook asked, giving Sumi a smile.

"Yes sir! Ten Uzumaki specials please!" Sumi giggled, holding up all ten fingers.

"Alright then, and what about you Shiro? Want anything today?" The cook asked me.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." I said, holding up a hand.

"Well, it's nice to see you two haven't changed that much." A familiar voice said from behind us. Sumi and I turned around and lifted the flaps that obscured our view, only to have surprise hit as we saw our older brother, who was now taller and from what I could tell, stronger and more mature than when he'd left. He was wearing a newer version of his typical outfit, but now he had a black and orange overcoat similar to our dads Hokage coat, and Pervy Sage was right behind him, laughing along.

"Naruto! When did you get back?" Sumi squealed as she rushed Naruto with a crushing hug.

"Not long ago actually." Naruto said as he ruffled Sumi's hair, "I was about to head to the house, but I got hungry and decided to come here." Naruto said.

"Moms going to kill you when she sees what you've done with your hair ya know." I said, noticing Naruto's now much longer hair. Heck, he even had a short ponytail now.

"Well, to be honest it wasn't his idea." Pervy Sage chuckled, walking over and ruffling my blondish red hair a little, at which I swiped his hand away.

"Knock it off. And my mom will kill you to for even suggesting it." I laughed.

"You wanna hear who else is going to kill you?" A very angry Anko said as she walked up behind Naruto, who got a nervous look on his face. Sumi dashed back to her seat, not wanting to get caught in Ankos wrath, that, and her food was done. I turned back to Jiraiya, wanting to ignore the ensuing shout fest.

"So, how have the past two years treated you guys?" I asked.

"Oh, they were fine and dandy, heck, I think Naruto is getting close to the same level of skill as your guy's father, and I have the bruises to prove it." Jiraiya laughed, "But what about you? How's that fan-club of yours huh?" Jiraiya asked. I responded by punching him.

"I hate it even more. And please, don't you dare bring it up around Kura, she hates it at least fifty times more than I do." I muttered, putting a hand over my eyes.

"Haha! The fox-girl still doesn't want to share does she? Speaking of which, where is Kura? I'm not feeling her presence, since, you know, she's not allowed to come out in public." Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, well, my mom's giving her some cooking lessons." I replied, hearing a few crashes since Anko was probably attacking Naruto by now.

"Is that part of the reason why you're not eating?" Pervy Sage asked, bumping me with his shoulder. I punched him again, despite the fact he was saying the truth, "And it seems your punch has simply gotten more viscous. Any OTHER new abilities I should know about?"

"Well, my dad did teach me the Rasengan, that, and I managed to develop my own variation of his teleportation technique." I said, tapping my chin.

"Ohhohohoho! I guess the Leaf Village is going to have a new Yellow Flash soon?" Jiraiya chuckled, patting me on the back.

"More like Red Flash. Kura helped out. A lot." I chuckled. Sumi clacked down her bowl, and when me and Pervy Sage looked over, she was done with all ten bowls, and my jaw dropped.

"Done." Sumi giggled as she wiped off her mouth with the edge of her sleeve. Anko walked back, dragging a dazed Naruto with her, and a triumphant look on her face.

"You didn't kill him did you?" I asked, sweat dropping at the same time.

"I would never. I just showed him what happens when he leaves and then doesn't bother to tell me." Anko proclaimed. _Alright then._ I thought, getting a little worried.

**Back at the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound**

"Mom we're home! And guess who we brought with us!" Sumi said as we walked in.

"Who's with…?" Mom started, poking her head around the corner from the kitchen, stopping when she saw Jiraiya and Naruto, "Naruto!" she yelled, rushing forward and practically crushing Naruto with a hug. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, a grin forming as I walked over to the kitchen as mom kept questioning the two returnees. And as expected, she went at Naruto because of his hair. I poked my head around the corner and saw Kura at the counter focusing on whatever she was making with a steely determination, her hair tied up and sleeves rolled up, flour covering her forearms.

"Guess who?!" I said loudly, surprising Kura, at which I started rolling on the ground laughing, "I can never get over how funny it is to see the look on your face whenever you get surprised!" I gasped out.

"Oh, you are so lucky I'm not making something that requires constant attention!" Kura said as she tackled me when I stood up, "So, anything interesting happen?" she asked, giving me a very flirty smile.

"Well, Naruto and Pervy Sage are back." I said, my fingers going numb thanks to Kura's iron grip. Kura got surprised once more and moved her face closer to mine.

"You're not lying, are you?" she asked.

"Now when have I ever lied to you?" I replied.

"And just what are you two doing?" Jiraiya asked loudly as he walked in and leaned on the wall. It was then that Kura and I realized the position we were in and started to blush, moving and standing up, avoiding each other's gazes, but only shortly. Jiraiya started laughing when he saw our faces. "Man, it just never gets old seeing the way you two act around each other!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Is that who I think it is?" My dad's voice came from upstairs. I heard him run down, "It is! Haha! It's good to see you again master Jiraiya!" he said, clasping his old masters hand.

"It's good to see you too Minato!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Hold on, if you're here, then that means…" Dad started.

"It's nice to see you too dad." Naruto said as he walked in and hugged dad.

"You're home, you're really here right?" Dad asked Naruto, surprised to see his first born son after so long. Naruto used to be very immature, and I understood why dad was a little overwhelmed. Naruto had grown up, and that came off as a shocker to our parents.

"Yeah, it really is me." Naruto said, a few tears running down his cheeks. I smiled and put my arm around Kura, who leaned on my shoulder.

"It's nice to see that the family's back together." Kura said, a smile of her own forming.

"Yep, sure is. Now, just what is it that my mom's teaching you to cook?" I asked, looking down at Kura, and my stomach was growling.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot! Kushina! The dumplings!" Kura said as she ran over to the counter, at which I noticed there was a huge pile of dough on. So that explains the flour on Kura's arms. And how the heck did she know dumplings were my favorite? Cause I saw some meat on the side, and I'll eat just about anything if meats involved. But then again, whenever Kura wasn't out here in the real world she was inside my head, and I guess she knew me better than I knew myself. Creepy. But hey, what can I say?

"Just hold on a sec Kura! You're still going to need some help!" Mom said as she walked in, rolling up her own sleeves and standing next to Kura as she started to knead the dough.

"Well, it seems that you two are getting along much better." Naruto said, patting me on the head.

"Yeah, something like that." I muttered.

"So, what was this about an mmfff?" Sumi and I stuck our hands over Naruto's mouth.

"Do not mention the FC in front of Kura, it's the one thing in the world she hates enough that it'll send her into a rage." I whispered into his ear.

"She still doesn't want to share you huh?" Naruto asked as we moved into the living room.

"Yep." I said. "Thankfully I can manage to keep her from going at the number of girls that try to glomp me each and every day." I sighed, "You would not believe what she calls some of them." I said with a slight shiver.

"Oh. I just have to ask, but who is the president of this hated FC of yours?" Naruto asked.

"Ino Yamanaka." I muttered.

"Inoichi's daughter?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Hm, and what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke Uchiha is my best friend at the academy, and let's just say that the two of us are in very similar predicaments.

"Sakura Haruno. Last time I checked the two of them and their respective 'supporters', are in some type of social debate as to whether me or Sasuke is the coolest, strongest, blah blah blah, I believe you know the rest." I sighed.

"Yep, I believe I do." Naruto said with a nod.

"And that's why I was there." Anko said proudly as she sat down next to Naruto. I swear to this very day that Anko's the main reason Naruto got out of the ninja academy in one piece. She used to go out of her way when the two were in the academy to establish that Naruto was hers, and any other girl that thought otherwise was quick to meet Anko's famous right hook. Sadly for Kura, she couldn't do this without causing an uproar throughout the village, and had to be content with cussing out fangirls from inside my head. The reason? Naruto and Sasukes older brother, Itachi, were in the exact same situation as us when they were in the academy. And let's just say that they say history is repeating itself with Sasuke and me. Yeesh, I hatehatehate HATE this! My look darkened for a little, causing Naruto and Anko to start laughing.

"Alright, I think that's enough teasing Shiro for today, besides, I did enough of that today." Kura said as she vaulted over the back of the couch and landed right next to me.

"I thought you were still helping my mom?" I asked, looking over at the fox-girl.

"I was, we finished all the important stuff and now it's cooking." Kura said, lifting her chin proudly.

"Let's just hope it doesn't kill any of us." Dad joked.

"Hey! I worked really super hard! Don't think like that!" Kura said, waving her arms around. I chuckled a little. Man I just love the way Kura reacts to things. Although Kura was the Kyuubi, when her chakra was split in half when she was resealed inside of me when I was little, it caused her mentality to revert to the same as mine, so on a technical view point Kura grew up along with me. Although at first she didn't have quite as much freedom as she does now at first. But thanks to some sealing studies implied by my mom I managed to loosen the restrictions on Kura, which she was extremely grateful for, and things are as they are now, so whenever she's not in need of some quiet she likes to be out here with us, or whenever she wants to go out in public, because…. Well, that's already been explained.

"Heh heh, I don't doubt that it's good." I laughed, scuffing up Kura's hair a little. Thankfully for me, she actually _likes_ having her hair messed with, unlike most girls I know. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I'd be in the hospital right about now. Everyone else started laughing along, and Kura just had to join in.

"Alright, if you're all done in there the foods all done and ready, but if not I guess that means more for me and Kura!" Mom shouted. After that, about seven bodies piled into the kitchen, and let's just say a few heads got whacked by a frying pan to boot.

**(One hour later)**

I flopped down onto my bed, feeling insanely full. Kura flopped down next to me and snuggled close, the way she always does.

"Looks like not doubting you was smart." I laughed, wrapping my arm around Kura.

"Well, if you did I'd have to hurt you, because you know better than anyone else not to doubt me." Kura laughed, causing me to roll my eyes and chuckle. A second later I heard Kura's steady breathing, signaling that she'd fallen asleep. I sat up and left the room, closing the door behind me, an unknown smile on my face.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say things have been like this between you two for a while?" Naruto asked as he looked around the corner. I nodded, leaning against the wall opposite him, "Seems that you've managed to tame the fox huh?"

"I wouldn't say 'tamed' more like, convinced her that this world isn't all bad. And I guess Kura uses me as her focal point for that." I said, closing my eyes and thinking.

"You know how much she cares about you right? I saw it in the way she looked at you. Kinda reminds me of Anko, _a lot_." Naruto continued. I chuckled a little.

"Some people would say that it's unnatural, a fox-demon falling for a human." I replied.

"Yeah, but then again, in legends that tends to happen. And you have to remember, when Kura was, in a sense, 'reborn' when she was resealed, you were the first person she met. That, and the two of you have known each other your whole lives, so it actually makes sense." Naruto continued. I opened one eye to look at him.

"Since when were you so insightful?" I joked, laughing when Naruto got a tick mark.

"I have been for a while! Just because Pervy Sage is such a perv doesn't mean I didn't learn anything useful. He's surprisingly wise, and…. Okay yeah that's it. Other than being a highly skilled ninja and being as smart as he is, he has almost _no_ redeeming qualities." Naruto relented.

"Ya know, I still remember a few years ago I was actually a little taller than you bro." I laughed.

"Only by a few inches!" Naruto said, "But I finally managed to hit my growth spurt, so HA! Who's short now?" Naruto challenged, poking my forehead with his index finger.

"I'm almost as tall as you. If anyone's short here it's Sumi!" I said.

"What was that about me being short?!" Sumi yelled as she charged out of her room and tackled both of us and a little scuffle started up. Sumi and I eventually ganged up on Naruto and pinned him in the fashion that we always did, just enough to make him tap out, but not enough were it would cause any lasting damage.

"I give! I give!" Naruto shouted as he continually tapped the floor with his free hand, his other hand currently pinned behind his back by me.

"Alright you two, I think your brothers had enough. Besides, he promised to catch up with me over a little sparring, so you better not have made it were he cant." Anko said as she pried Sumi and me off of Naruto. I walked back to my room and chuckled a little when I saw Anko pick up Naruto by his jackets collar. _Good luck_ I thought as I opened the door and sat down in the chair at my desk, the door closing behind me.

"You got into a little scuffle huh?" Kura asked from behind me, making me jump a little.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" I asked as I spun around in the chair to look at Kura, who promptly stuck her face in front of mine.

"About fifty times by now." Kura replied, inching closer, and my eyes widened when she closed the gap and pressed her lips against mine. We stayed there in that position for about a minute, and when Kura pulled back I had no words to say. _At all._ "Now you can't deny it Shiro, you're mine, and mine alone. I'm not going to let anyone else have you. Got it?" Kura continued talking, and I began to see that she'd planned this the whole time. WOW. I nodded my head slowly to show that I understood, because it was pretty hard to argue with Kura, even if her chakra was currently sealed.

"Just don't hurt anyone. I'd hate for people to have to go to the hospital because they got you mad." I said, finally finding my voice.

"Alright, fine, but that means I'm staying out here, no more hiding inside your mindscape for me. I want to make it _known_ that you're not up for grabs." Kura said, putting out her own request.

"You're going to have to find a way into the academy first." I said, leaning on my elbow.

"I took care of that. I start tomorrow." Kura stated proudly.

"When and how did you do this?" I asked.

"A few days ago. I asked your dad about it and he agreed with me." Kura answered.

"You didn't threaten him did you? Cause if you did then I would have a problem there." I said, getting a little worried.

"I would never threaten anyone in your family, or anyone who happens to be really close friends. Like Jiraiya and Anko." Kura chuckled with a smile, "Now, I believe we were in the middle of something." She finished, closing in and kissing me again. I wasn't surprised this time and just let it happen. This was going to be the start of a load of craziness, but the good kind of crazy was what I hoped. Oh well, at least I'll no longer have twenty girls chasing after me anymore.

**A/N**

**WHOOP THERE IT IS! YES! I FINALLY GOT THIS UP! WHEN I WROTE THIS IT WAS MUCH SHORTER AND DIDN'T INCLUDE KURA, WHO I GUESS IS PRACTICALLY AN OC WHILE STILL BEING A CANNON CHARACTER AT THE SAME TIME. HAHAHA! I. AM. A. GENIUS! AND TO PUT THIS OUT FOR ANY ARTISTS WHO READ THIS, FEEL FREE TO DRAW OUT YOUR INTERPRTATIONS OF THE THREE OCS (I'LL BE COUNTING KURA AS ONE) AND JUST SO YA KNOW, SHIRO KINDA LOOKS LIKE A YOUNGER NARUTO, BUT WITH MINOR DIFFERENCES THAT I'LL LEAVE TO INTERPRETATION. HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS AU. AND BY THE WAY, SASUKES NOT GOING TO BE SO MUCH OF A JERK IN THIS, SINCE THE UCHIHA CLAN WAS NEVER SLAUGHTERED IN THIS. SEE YA NEXT TIME. AND PLEASE REVIEW. BOOM!**


	2. Chapter 2

The fox kid chronicles

Diclaimer: Maybe in some other universe I own Naruto. But sadly, not in this one. I do own the OCs however.

**Chapter 2**

(In Minato's office)

Kakashi walked into the Hokages office, still wondering why Lord Fourth wanted to see him.

"Ah, Kakashi, good to see you. Take a seat, please." Minato said, a grin on his face as he gestured to a chair to his left. Kakashi gave a short nod and sat down, now noticing the red headed girl in the chair next to him. There was something familiar about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on why.

"What is it you wanted to see me about, Lord Fourth?" Kakashi asked, adjusting his angled headband a little.

"Well, as you may already know, the academy is going to get a new student today. And, as a 'test' she is going to be added to your team, the only four-man cell in the village." Minato said, gesturing to the red-headed girl. Kakashi noticed that she had the same whisker-like birthmarks on her cheeks that one the hokages second son had. "Kakashi, in case you don't remember, this is Kurama, but feel free to call her Kura, she prefers it."

"It's nice to see you again Kakashi-sensei." Kura said, giving a short nod in place of a bow. Kakashi remembered why the girl was familiar to him. Although her outfit now consisted of a red belly-shirt that had a fishnet-armor shirt underneath it along with her usual black shorts, and a red leaf head-band around her neck, she wasn't wearing the black jacket she always had and her hair was now up in a ponytail, which surprisingly enough made her hard to recognize, it was the same girl that the Uzumaki/Namikaze family had mysteriously taken in when Shiro had turned five. In fact, Kakashi was pretty sure only he and a select few even knew the girl was in the village in the first place.

"Alright, but why is it that you called me up here?" Kakashi asked.

"The reason? Kura, if you would kindly explain." Minato asked Kura.

"Of course." Kura said, giving Minato a nod and turning to Kakashi, who moved his head just enough so he could look her in the eye. "You see Kakashi-sensei, I'm not your ordinary kid. In truth I am the Kyuubi that attacked the village twelve years ago." Kakashis visible eye widened considerably. "You see, the only reason I am here in this form is because, thanks to Shiro, I've learned that this world is not as bad as I thought it was, and have decided to take on the life of a kunoichi, albeit, for rather personnel reasons. The only reason I am actually here in this form in the first place is because Shiro has modified the seal on my chakra so that I can exist in this world without Shiro himself having to bring me out. And while the majority of my chakra is sealed away, I have access to about one fourth of my total reserves, which, believe me, is a very considerable amount. That, and it's all my body can handle." Kura took a breath as she finished.

"Thank you Kura, you can head over to the academy now. Remember which class?" Minato said. Kura gave a nod and trotted out of the room, her hands folded behind her back.

"Alright, I'll be taking my leave then." Kakashi said, standing up.

"Hold on for a moment will you? There's one more thing." Minato requested. Kakashi sat back down. "Now, as Kura told you, she can only use about one-fourth of her chakra, and the rest is sealed inside of Shiro. The problem that this creates is that if Shiro's emotions reach a fever pitch, specifically anger, it could start to leak out. If lady Tsunadae had left the first hokages necklace with me we could use it to prevent this, but sadly that is not the case. So I need you to make sure that this desn't happen. Can I trust you with this?"

"I'll do my best. But, Lord Fourth, you have to remember that he's still a kid. Theres the possibility that it could happen, and I may be able to do nothing to stop it." Kakashi stated with a nod.

"Alright. Thank you. You're dismissed." Minato said. Kakashi stood up and gave a short bow before leaving and finding a quiet spot to read his book.

(With Shiro)

I rushed into the classroom and jumped over a few desks to land in my seat.

"Safe!" Sasuke laughed as I struggled to catch my breath while laughing.

"If you dare to make a joke I will kill you bro." I laughed as I gave Sasuke a high five.

"Yeah, well at least we both managed to avoid GAGH!"

"WOAH!" I yelled at the same time. Both me and Sasuke had just gotten glomped. COME ON!

"You don't have to keep me waiting Shiro!" Ino giggled as she moved my headband up from over my eyes since it had slipped when she _tackled_ me. I wanted to say "I was trying to avoid you." But the words never formed.

"Alright, I think hes had enough. Off." An ever so familiar voice said, prying Ino off of me.

"HEY! Whats the big idea!" Ino yelped as she struggled against Kuras grip on her shirts collar.

"The big idea is that Shiro here is already taken." Kura said as she let go of Ino. I was sitting down in my seat laughing quietly, while Sasuke was staring at Kura and then me.

"Shiro, isn't that…?" He asked.

"Kura? Yes, yes it is. HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as Kura started lecturing every last one of my fangirls, but not with words, with her fists as they continually stormed her.

"But I thought she couldn't come out in public." Sasuke said as he held Sakura back with his left hand.

"Yeah, that rules changed. Let's just say Kura's making it known I'm not up for grabs." I laughed as I saw Kura wipe off her hands as she plopped down next to me.

"Problem solved." Kura giggled, leaning on my shoulder.

"Lucky son of a gun." Sasuke chuckled.

"I am lucky aren't I?" I laughed.

"Alright, I see our new students already gotten acquainted with the class." Iruka said as he walked in.

"Yeah, sorry if I went a little overboard." Kura said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, completely ignoring the death glares she was getting from every last girl in my fan club.

"Uhhh, its fine." Iruka said, "Now, let's get down to business, today you'll all be assigned to jounin senseis." The class started chattering, and many ideas started spreading. I just grinned like an idiot since I already had a decent idea of who I was going to be placed with. Sneaking peeks at files my dad brings home helps with finding stuff out.

**A/N**

**Yeah I got this up! Im feeling brain dead so I have nothing to say. BOOM!**


End file.
